Insulin resistance is associated with diseases such as hypertension and atherosclerosis. Insulin sensitivity may be measured in vivo using the minimal modeling method, which utilizes multiple samplings of glucose and insulin. Normal subjects will be studied to validate this method at this site for use in future research.